Plan 10
Plan 10 is the 21st episode of the second season, and the 47th episode of the series. It aired on June 22th, 2014. "That which is known as: Turtle Power!" Official Description Raph breaks a Kraang machine, which results him swapping minds with a Kraang. Now, before the Kraang in Raph's body destroys his brothers, or worse, reveals their location to the rest of the Kraang, Raph must find a way to convince his brothers and Splinter that it's really him inside of the Kraang suit. Plot Synopsis The episode opens in a Kraang laboratory, with the Turtles secretly observing their discussions about swapping minds with human leaders so that the people can assist in simulating another invasion. Raph prepares to attack, but Leo restrains him, wanting to listen in on more details about the plot. A Kraang then orders another to bring a test subject into the equation and he does just that, bringing a human into the building and strapping him down onto a metal table. When the human realizes that he is going to be forced to switch bodies with a pigeon, he begins to comment on how he would prefer to have his brain probed into. The Turtles then seize the opportunity to attack, quickly taking out the majority of the Kraang. However, one Kraang triggers a huge device to tap into both the pigeon and the man's brains, which causes them to get swapped in just a matter of seconds. Right after Raph releases the man, the latter starts to roam around the room like a pigeon, while Raph observes this in surprise. Seeing as though their experiment is a big success, several of the Kraang demand to see the Turtles destroyed and many begin firing at them. Meanwhile, a Kraang pushes Raph towards the side of the machine, but Raph quickly turns the tables and begins to attack the Kraang, much to Leo's frustration. Raph easily pins the Kraang down, but just as Raph renews his attack with one of his Sais, the Kraang dodges out of the way and the sai accidentally pierces a part of the perilous machine, causing energy blasts to start flying in various directions. Because of this, both Raph and the Kraang are struck at once and are knocked to the floor. Leo picks up Raph, while Mikey and Donnie quickly rescue both the civilian and the pigeon, and, then, all of them retreat. However, little do any of them know that Raphael was not only harmed - but he had his mind swapped with the Kraang that he was nearest to as well. The Turtles then begin to return to their home in the Shellraiser, and Mikey attempts to reawaken Raph by slapping him in the face a number of times. When Donnie points out that this will be futile, Mikey then decides that he should see what happens when he 'tickles' Raph with a pair of Tegaki. This ultimately causes 'Raph' to awaken, but he then stands up and starts to laugh robotically, with a completely blank expression on his face. Raph then puts both of his hands on Mikey's shoulders and asks what location he is in so that he can inform the Kraang of it. Mikey believes that everything that he is hearing is a facade, but he soon figures out that it isn't at all, especially when Raph slams him against a wall four times in a row. This makes Donatello come to the realization that a Kraang is now in Raph's body and is trying to eliminate them. He tells this to the others. Leo gets distracted by the chaos that's going on behind him and accidentally collides with a row of parked cars, which allows time for the Kraang in Raph's body to escape onto the streets. Very uncertain about where they could find their actual brother, the Turtles head off to look for 'Raph'. Meanwhile, the Kraang are transporting their comrade that has Raph inside of it to a facility where he can have all of his damages fixed up. Raph soon wakes up and begins to realize that he is inside of a Kraang droid's body (which is wearing a human disguise), but tries his best to stay as calm as he possibly can. After he is able to fool the other Kraang with his very 'best' impersonation of them, Raph narrowly escapes and moves closer to a window, where he discovers that he is somewhere in the Technodrome (which had landed on the ocean floor and stayed in one piece). This utterly dissapoints Raph... Meanwhile, the Kraang (in Raph's body) walks along the streets and attempts to ask random people where he is, to which they respond by merely running away. The Kraang then turns to glare at himself in a storefront window and remarks that he is in the body of a monster - after a terrified woman refers to him as this. The Turtles then ambush their false brother in a back alley and bring him into a dumpster. Meanwhile, in the Lair, Casey watches an episode of Super Robo Mecha Force Five, in which the team of protagonists are able to outwit yet another one of their ruthless enemies. Casey comments that the show is pretty cool, in spite of the fact that he doesn't care for dubbed anime. Soon, April and Master Splinter are both seen exiting the Dojo, with Splinter telling April that her skills have been continuing to improve without pause. Splinter tells her to remain patient with herself and April admits that she could practice all day. Sore from her private training session, April goes to sit down on a sofa, where Casey happily offers to give her a Shiatsu massage. Jokingly, April refuses, mostly because of the fact that Casey has greasy 'pizza fingers'. Then, Leo, Mikey and Donnie enter the lair with 'Raph' in their arms, who has a grocery bag covering his whole face. After Leo tells both Casey and April about the awkward occurence, Casey begins to laugh hysterically, while Splinter steps in and wants Leo to describe everything that has happened. Back in the Technodrome, Raph (in a Kraang body) continues to explore parts of the sunken hovercraft, desperately trying to locate the nearest exit. Another Kraang spots his 'comrade' facing away from him and tells him that he should really be busy. Once again, Raph pretends to act as they typically would as he questions what he should be busy doing. The Kraang then leads him into a communication room, where two other Kraang are awaiting their entrance. A transmission from Kraang Prime then appears. He says that all of the Kraang in Dimension X are starting to prepare themselves for the invasion of Earth. Raph sees a Kraang Communication Device that's similar to the one that Donnie owns now. Kraang Prime asks one of his minions how Plan 10 has been progressing. Raph soon realizes that this question was asked of him and steps up to state that the Plan 10 is coming along very nicely (in his impersonation of the Kraang). After waiting for all the other Kraang to go out of the room, Raph quickly uses the orb to try and find a way to communicate with Donnie. Back at the Lair, Leo finishes his explanation to Splinter, and he, Donnie, Mikey, April, and Casey are all about to mobolize to retrieve Raph's mind, but Splinter halts them and reminds them that they should consider being patient instead, as the impatience that Raphael had is what landed him in the den of the enemy. April then asks what their secondary option would be, but, before Splinter can fully reply, Donnie's Kraang communication orb starts to buzz in his lab. The gang then goes to investigate, and Donnie remarks that the device hasn't been active for months. He then boots up his laptop and the face of a Kraang droid, who is actually Raph, immediately appears on the screen. Raph then reiterates to them that he was trapped in a Kraang's body. Casey then starts to openly tease Raph by laughing, but stops when April nudges him. Believing that the Kraang could easily imitate Raph's speech patterns, Mikey asks Raph to tell them what the 'secret ninja password' is. Raph angrily replies to Mikey's ridiculous comment, which Mikey considers to be 'close enough'. Donnie then brings up Raph's coordinates, which reveals that he is located beneath the surface of the Atlantic Ocean, not that far away from Manhattan. Donnie then states that it's time for them to do some swimming. Back at the Technodrome, Raph (in a Kraang body) just finished contacting Donnie with the Kraang communication orb, and, at the worst time possible, two Kraang enter and ask their 'comrade' about who he was just contacting, as the communication orb was not supposed to be in use at that moment. They then tell him that he never reported to the room where he could be repaired. Trying to fool the Kraang, Raph (doing his Kraang impression) says that he must have forgotten. The Kraang then state that they should never forget things. Meanwhile, the Turtles, April, and Casey all begin their search for Raph in the Turtle Sub. Casey complains about the weaknesses that the vehicle has, and he calls it a 'leaky deathtrap'. This causes Donnie to logically describe the Sub, including it's physical powering source. Leo then lowers the periscope, noticing that the Technodrome is straight ahead. Mikey happily states that they are now homefree since they are practically at their destination. Unfortunately, he states this just when the Kraang's Water Creature shows up in front of them - and Donnie angrily yells at Mikey for what he just said. The creature then roars at the Sub, but then cuddles it for a second and leaves, leaving April completely clueless. The creature quickly comes back, offering the Sub a pile of garbage to 'eat'. Disturbed by this, Casey, April, and Leo start to power up the Sub, just to escape the creature. This makes the Water Creature sad, and, thus, it then follows the Sub. Not long after, the team believes they have gotten past the danger, but Donnie, using Sonar, detects that the beast is now returning. Their Sub is then ambushed once more. They attempt to distract the creature with torpedoes made out of bottles, but, when this fails for the most part, Donnie boots up the engines since they now have gathered enough footpower. This causes the sea creature's tongue to get stuck in one of the engines. After pulling it out, the creature flees into the depths, as soon as the gang escape. Back at the Technodrome, the two Kraang that caught Raph (in a Kraang body) earlier order him to go through the process of getting fully analyzed. Raph (in his Kraang impersonation) asks what would happen if he was to refuse, and then one of the Kraang pull out their laser guns, and aim it towards Raph, telling him that they will be forced to take necessary actions to protect their kind from harm. They then try to destroy their false comrade, believing him to be defective. They are quickly able to obliderate the robot body, which ends up forcing Raph (who had taken on the form of the Kraang brain itself) to flee the scene and rely on only his tentacles for movement. Raph manages to find his way into a small lab where a bunch of inactive robot suits are standing. Raph initially freaks out at the sight of them, but he then comes up with an idea. Meanwhile, the three other Turtles, Casey, and April breach the Technodrome and enter, just when an alarm sounds and the Kraang start closing in on them from all directions. One Kraang then tells them that they have been captured and will be exterminated very shortly, but Raph, who is now concealing himself in a different robot body, stops his 'comrade' and tells him that they should spare the Turtles' lives so that they could see what would happen if they swapped minds with them. He then claims that this was one of Kraang Prime's demands. The Kraang stay silent and walk away from the scene, appearing to be quite reluctant. Raph then accuses his brothers of having their presence revealed so easily, and both Mikey and Casey then begin pressing Raph's inadequate face, insulting him humorously and commenting that he feels like chewing gum. Raph, after slapping them in the faces and pushing them aside, vows to make everything right again and tells his brothers to follow the Kraang. This plan ends up working and they all come across a horde of Kraang in a room where the villains are about to activate another one of their neuro-switching devices. Raph tells a nearby Kraang to stop what they'e doing and to let the Turtles become a part of the experiment. When the Kraang refuses, Raph throws a Sai right into the center of it's head and the battle starts. Donnie immediately runs to the neuro-switcher to try and find a way to restore Raph to his normal body. Mikey purposely interferes by pressing tons of random buttons, which forces Donnie to knock him out of the way. However, Mikey does end up partially activating a targeting matrix. Donnie then fully activates it, which, unfortunately, causes April and Casey to switch minds, as they were the ones nearest to the device. Casey then admires 'his own' body, which causes a frustrated April to scold him. She then tells Donnie to switch them back right away, and Donnie ends up getting slightly confused about each of their identities. Meanwhile, the Kraang in Raphael's body (who the Turtles were forced to bring along with them) frees himself after a stray laser hits the chain that was wrapped around his midsection. He then personally goes after Raph. While fending off other Kraang, the true Raph claims that he has finally started to understand the bodies' abilities. Just then, the false Raphael appears and aims a Kraang gun at the actual Raphael. The two then battle and Raph soon knocks his body (with the Kraang inside of it) to the ground, although he realizes that his whole life would be ruined if he was to stab his own body in the head!! Donnie, noticing that the 'two' Raphaels are now within range of the matrix, presses the correct button and both of them revert back their original forms. Raph defeats the Kraang that indirectly put him through so much trouble, and then heads off to join his brothers. Casey and April's minds are also reverted as well, just before Leo tells Donnie to demolish the device with his Naginata, which he does. He and everyone else then escape to safety as the Neuro-Switcher implodes, and, along with it, a small section of the Technodrome is obliderated. Back at the lair, Raph is very pleased to be back to his normal self. He even expresses his pleasure by warmly thanking his brothers, much to their shock. However, Raph then states his displeasure about not being able to take out the Technodrome for good, but he also says that he witnessed the thousands of soldiers that the Kraang have prepared for a second invasion. Leo then asks Master Splinter how they would be able to stop something like this. Splinter states that a solution might arise; in time. Donnie then reveals to his brothers that he has been working on a complicated sketch of a ferocious weapon that could possibly be used to prevent an invasion. Everyone turns to look at the picture in awe and the episode ends with Mikey saying that Donnie is an even bigger genius than he is... Splinter`s Wisdom "You must remain patient. It was Raphael's impatience that placed him in the den of the enemy." "A solution will arise; in time." Trivia *This is the first episode when someone switches minds with someone else. *During the brain switch, they also switch voices. *The episode's title is a reference to the 1959 sci-fi film, Plan 9 From Outer Space. *The episode's title could also be a reference to the Ben 10 series. *Mikey is seen wearing his underwear again near the end of this episode. Last time he wore it was in Invasion Of The Squirrelanoids. *It is shown that Casey likes being a girl. *The Turtles encounter the Water Creature again in this episode. *This is ironic, because the Turtles' first encounter with the Water Creature was in Karai's Vendetta, which was Season 1, Episode 21. *The Turtle Mech is introduced, and shown as a sketch for the first time. *Kraang Prime returns in this episode with his mech. *While Leo is driving, you could see a clock's time is "2:21". It may be a reference to this episode's series code (221). *The SRMFF episode features a monster called Skelelord, an obvious play on Skeletor from He-Man, another popular 1980s cartoon. *The episode also pokes fun at Sentai tropes, such as not summoning the robot to attack when the villain is human sized (Which the team does, resulting in an anti-climatic fight) and charging at the enemy (which results in the team getting blasted). *In typical fashion of some modern anime watchers, Casey says he would rather watch the subtitled version of the show as he hates dubbed anime. This is known in the anime fandom as the "Dubs vs. Subs" dilemma. *This is the second episode to have the Kraang mentioned one of the Turtle's names. The first was in Operation: Break Out (Donatello). Raph switch minds of the Normans Gallery tumblr_n7ail0lfRL1sbinl1o1_1280.jpg tumblr_n7ail0lfRL1sbinl1o2_1280.jpg|Casey in April's body RaphAprilandKraangswitchedtoKraangCaseyandRaph.png|Raph as a Kraang, April as Casey and a Kraang as Raph Thisisweird.jpg Ididntdoanything.jpg|I didn't do anything.... Cootchycootchyhoo.jpg|Mikey tickles Raph StopitchingyourbuttCasey!.PNG|April in Casey's body KraangabouttoshootlaseratRaph.PNG RaphinaKraangbody.PNG|Raph in a Kraang's body RaphaelandKraang.PNG Kraang(Raph)passedout.PNG Mikeycarringapigeon.jpg RaphinaKraangbody(2).PNG Pigeon.PNG ManlookingatRaph.PNG Pigeonsounds.PNG TheTurtleslookingatTheKraang.PNG Image.2k142.jpg|Donnie's plan to stop the Kraang's second invasion scheme. tmp_Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com_33075-729411675.jpg tmp_Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com_41833-1748302527.jpg tmp_Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com_943441824908081.jpg tmp_Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com_2014512122373467.jpg tmp_Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com_711127-298576234.jpg tmp_Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com_716633-733770630.jpg tmp_Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com_733399335667451.jpg tmp_Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com_3282031698378971.jpg tmp_Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com_578286-1500851601.jpg tmp_Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com_719761-1371860809.jpg tmp_Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com_466424841973354.jpg|Kraang is get stuck into a body of hideous monster! tmp_Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com_680263-1002898534.jpg tmp_Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com_5597261529513377.jpg tmp_Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com_230939548290374.jpg Tmp Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com 11216621962638638.jpg Tmp Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com 1164455-1720279733.jpg Tmp Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com 1172046653195973.jpg Tmp Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com 1273939-1777412847.jpg Tmp Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com 995453573859989.jpg M 1184433268582775.jpg M 1078869595948144.jpg Com 1265014630581903.jpg Ed-scene.com 1264013765520895.jpg Com 1260134267884163.jpg Ne.com 1312895-1574843188.jpg 773314238019095.jpg Mikey in tighty-whities again!.png CaseypushesLeo.png CaseyinAprilsbody.png CaseypintchinghisorApril'sbutt.png MikeyandCaseypushingRaph.png Caseylickingathisfingers.png|Casey licking his pizza finger Carcrash.png Raphsitting.jpg AprilLeoandCasey.jpg AprilandCasey'sbody.jpg Kraangactingstrange.png ImfineKraang.png Raph(asKraang)gaspingforair.png Lookingoodkraang.png|Looking good, Kraang HOWDIDKRAANGDOTHATINRAPH'SBODYHOW.png Magicfingersatyourservice.jpg NoCasey.jpg CaseyandMikey.png CaseyandMikey(2).png CaseyandMikey(3).png Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes that aired in 2014 Category:Episodes Category:The Show